


bite

by kurooos



Series: vampire au [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Ficlet, Hurt Lance (Voltron), M/M, Mind Manipulation, Vampires, lance doesnt want this but he doesnt have a choice, references to noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooos/pseuds/kurooos
Summary: Lance's first feeding doesn't go well.





	bite

Lance panted softly, staring at the blood on the floor in front of himself. This was getting bad, he was losing control. He told himself he wasn’t a monster. He wasn’t like-

The sensation of the warm, slick liquid dripping from his tongue over his bottom lip and onto his shirt collar had him retracting his thoughts. Quickly he licked his lips with a coy swallow, swiping at his chin with the back of his thumb. His lips came around his own skin, licking clean the blood from his finger, not willing to waste a single drop of his meal.

His gaze focused finally on the other two vampires in the room with him, sharing a young girl still struggling and screaming for help. Lance’s throat closed up on his own cry, a sympathetic sensation as he remembered being right where she was a few rooms down the hall.

Except the vampires on her wouldn’t grant her the mercy they gave him. She would end up being drained dry, not turned, and ultimately dumped off somewhere.

The thought should have somehow comforted him, perhaps lend him the strength to pick up the old man’s body from the floor and dispose of him properly, but he just felt the blood he just consumed turn to hard ice. His emotions were askew, messed up from his brain no longer being the way it was. Lance wasn’t human anymore, how could he dare to expect he feel the way they did anymore.

He turned heel and walked out of the room, leaving the screams of a youthful life to die off along with her breaths.

His focus was coming back to him. Eyesight no longer strained up to the nth notch, leaving the fledgeling to flinch with every step he took as the wooden stairs under him creaked, sounding like gunshots and his eyes to pick up the motion of dust being disturbed.

In reality he was making no noise at all other than his own heavy breathing, painful gasps while his tongue caught the lingering taste of iron on the roof of his mouth.

His hand caught the wooden railing when he stumbled, groaning weakly at the taste. The wood under his grip groaned just as miserably from his strength.

In hindsight, Lance could have put up a better fight against Keith. He could have done more than just sit against the door and let himself be lured and brought under his charm. Lance had been stupidly afraid and instead let it happen, had allowed the vampire to kiss him and reach out to fan the panicked flames in his mind to a dull burn, simmering down until Lance could do no more than roll his head and bare his throat.

And if Shiro had not stopped Keith, Lance surely would have been just another meal. Lance hated himself for every step he’d taken until that time, when the world had spun and he’d passed out with two very deadly and hungry predators just standing in front of him.

He’d next awoken in their home, barely getting a word in before both descended upon him and sunk fangs into his neck, into his shoulder, ignoring his screams of pain.

And now he was dead, having to return to that sick warm life source. Forced to take another life to further his own.

The screams behind him finally stopped, or at least he lost the sound of them, when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Lance felt his legs wobble and he sunk to sit down on the final step. His shoulder leaned up against the post of the stair railings, forehead next thumping against the beam. Being a new vampire had its downfalls, his body was changing, and it was just as worse as puberty was. Possibly even more so.

The hormones in his body were different, and those alone with his physiological changes made feeding more of a chore than something enjoyable. Shutting his eyes, Lance counted his own breathing before he pushed his senses out, reaching for the dark woods outside of the home. Frogs and bugs kept the noises constant, a link to the shifting leaves and rustling wind.

A hand startled Lance from his relaxation, heavy pressure on his shoulder sending him stumbling off the stairs and twirling around to the middle of the room.

Shiro stood on the steps with a smile, hands up non-threateningly. Blood was splattered over his white shirt, handprints smeared where the girl hand gripped and hit Shiro. His hair was also mussed up, blood sticking to the ends where it was obvious a hand was there a while ago.

Much to Lance’s chagrin, he smelled absolutely incredible. The heavy scent of blood didn’t mask Shiro’s cologne but mingled with it, having Lance’s mouth watering.

“You left rather quickly. Not enjoying yourself?”

Lance exhaled sharply, eyes squeezing shut. He shook his head and gave a weak, “don’t” when he stepped back. Lance hated that voice of his. That deep and commanding voice that Shiro used to force his fledgling’s body to relax and his mind to become eased. It was a niggling at his mind, worming in stubbornly no matter how hard Lance fought it’s hold.

When Lance opened his eyes Shiro was standing in front of him, looking down at him with bright eyes. A soft arm came around his waist, pulling him in close and Lance gave a weak hiss in warning.

“None of that. Hush now. I’m trying to help.”

“Some help you’ve been,” Lance croaked out, voice betraying the emotions swelling up in his chest. His ears perked, hearing the stairs behind Shiro creak again. It wasn’t hard to sense who it was when Keith came quickly to his side, petting back his hair and worriedly looking at his face.

“What happened?”

“It’s just first time feeding jitters. He’ll be okay, Keith.”

Lance felt tears prick at his eyes, anger and fear and embarrassment finally taking hold of his heartstrings and yanking.

Hands cupped his face and pulled his gaze up from the floor. Keith smiled softly at him, eyes glowing just as bright as the night he’d attacked him. Red and dark and Lance shied away, even when a damp thumb pushed into his mouth.

Shiro held him steady, watching while Keith inspected the fledgling’s fangs with caution and soft fingertips. Lance hand half the mind to bite down and take away one of those fingers, yet Keith’s eyes had him frozen. How easy it had been for the two vampires in front of him to once more pull him under their charms and make him pliant.

“I was worried when that old man punched you in the face, Lance. You have to be more quick with feeding, don’t let them fight back.”

Lance’s cheeks became warm as he was scolded. Keith’s fingers finally retracted from his mouth, satisfied in finding no chipped or knocked out fangs.

“We’ll go hunting again in two days time. You’ll be stronger and more hungry then. A better time to learn your lessons.”

Keith nodded at him as if Lance would understand completely. As if Lance would willingly let himself be starved and then listen to the two elders when he ultimately ravaged their next hunt. The two vampires were toying with Lance, pushing his limits and then yanking him back to safety to teach him how to properly be a vampire. But he didn’t want this. He wanted nothing more than to starve himself and work himself into dust.

And that was why Keith and Shiro worked him like they did, why they starved him and then gave him easy meals. It was easy to run Lance’s actions when he was hungry and savage. And the guilt after such a rough feeding was always the golden time to start getting ideas into Lance’s head.

“Let’s go lay down, okay? I know you’re sensitive right now, we can clean up the mess upstairs later.”

Lance just stumbled along when they trailed him to the bedroom down the hall. He had no strength in him to fight back, not against their charms and not after being sated and full-bellied. He dug his fangs softly against his bottom lip and nodded, going along with them.


End file.
